


Names

by Celinarose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: They call her by many names. But names are cruel things, binding her in their charms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of sleeping because my Muse was just jumping around at 2 am.

They call her by many names.

None are truly hers.

 _Morgana_  
Vivienne gave her that name. She had not thought of her as her mother for a long time. Uther... of all people she had gone to Uther, when she had grown lonely. Her daughter never forgave her for it. She had known, of course, long before that day when she heard it from the King's own lips.

Rage burns scarlet.

 _My Sister_  
She had seen through Morgause's plan. All the sweet words and assurances of sisterhood, masking the lust for power underneath. But to the dark green eyes, the veil had never served its purpose.

Betrayal shimmers in gold.

 _High Priestess_  
Those of the old religion worshipped not her, but her power. the magic of the triple goddess. The infinite knowledge bestowed upon the Last High Priestess. She was to them, a vessel, a channel. Never to be anything more.

Empty greys gather overhead.

 _My Lady_  
Many have addressed her thus, but none with the reverence of the young knight who writhes in the ecstasy of release, aching for her touch. She smirks at the most loyal of her followers, perhaps the only one who would ever come close to understanding.

Lust spills in cerulean hues.

Names are cruel things, binding her in their charms. But when she is alone, the Dark Queen, they are a faint memory of the past. She is to be forever lost in an empty void, a curse she has brought on herself. Yet, she is content. She is free.

Black curtains a life, a death and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reviews make my day! :)


End file.
